Koosalagoopagoop (character)
Koosalagoopagoop also nicknamed Koosy or Koos is Dee Dee's imaginary friend who is a rainbow dragon from an imaginary world called Koosland. Dee-Dee is always going into her room to go and visit him in an imaginary world called which she enters with a portal of pink hearts and magic as seen in the episode "Jeepers Creepers, Where is Peepers?" He is one of the few of Dee-Dee's imaginary fantasies that is actually real. He is voiced by the late Dom DeLuise. In the episode The Koos is Loose he makes a "Pepe Wrap," which is a tortilla with a tub of meat in it. Koosalagoopagoop makes a cameo in "The Powerpuff Girls" episode "Imaginary Fiend" where Bubbles suggested using him against Patches. However, Buttercup and their imaginary friend refuses and states that "Nobody likes that Koos jerk!." He is a combined parody of Snufflufagus and H.R. Pufnstuf. Appearance In seasons 1 ans 2, Koosy was a big plump light yellow dragon with a big light pink heart on his belly. He has a big long colorful nose with rainbow stripes going along them that is in between his eyes. He has a hat on his head with angel wings. On his back he has two big pink wings and a long rainbow dragon tail. On the end of it is some pink little feathers. His tongue is purple. In seasons 3 and 4, Koosy had brighter colors. His nose was longer and the rainbow stripes on it were now thin fine lines as well as they were on his tail. His wings changed to the color white and the wings on his hat matched the color of his skin. His tounge was now pink and normal colored. Personality Koosy is a nice and loving friend in the land of Koos and loves to have fun and play around. He loves to joke around and be a joyful blast of fun for everyone and does just that in the land of Koos. However, he doesn't know when to stop with the fun which makes him very annoying to people such as Dexter and Peepers. There are also problems and conflicts that happen involving Koosy and/or the Koosland. This happens in almost every episode that he appears in. In the episode Koos a la Goop a Goop, there is trouble when Koosy lies to Dee-Dee about being the King of Koosland and in Jeeprs Creepers where is Peepers, when Hokochoo rreks havoc on Planet Koos. Even though there are problems and negativity here and there, Koosy is always looking on the bright side of even the darkest situations and almost never feels any negative feelings. Episode Appearances *The Koos is Loose *Koos a la Goop a Goop *Jeepers, Creepers, Where Is Peepers? *Dexter's Wacky Races Quotes "Viola! A Pepe Wrap. Oh come on, try it." "You know if you turn your lips inside out like this your going to look like Jimmy Carter" "I can change size any at time." "A Chooba Chabba Cheeba, A Chooba Chabba Cheeba, A Chooba, A Chabba, A Chabba, A Cheeba, A Chooba Chabba Cheeba!" "Dee-Dee, i don't think we should be doing this, someone might be here." "Oh, you see it's be mean to the king day and it's lots of ... fun." "Oh come on Peepers, we were just having some fun. Why don't you get off that little grumpy rumpy of yours and have some FUN why don't you?" "JEEPERS, CREEPERS!!! WHERE IS PEEPERS!?" "It all started back when you were a dumb little baby. Your mind was a complete blank and then an idea happened and that idea was Peepers." "Could you just shut up?" "Like what Dee-Dee?" "Those Dee-Dee, are called repeat pans, first implimented by William Hannah, and Joseph Barbera in 1961." Trivia *He made a cameo in an episode "Imaginary Fiend" of the Powerpuff Girls. *He appears in an episode of every season of Dexter's Lab. *He has a different color hat in every episode. In the episode "The Koos is Loose" his hat is yellow. In the episode "Koosalagoopagoop", his hat is green. In the episode "Jeepers, Creepers, where is Peepers?" His hat is purple. In the episode "Dexter's Wacky Races", his hat is red. *The scene where he made a pepe wrap from the episode "The Koos is Loose" became an internet meme. *He is a parody on Snufflufagus and H.R. Pufnstuf. Gallery 055.JPG 048.JPG|Koosy in Dexter's Wacky Races 021.JPG 026.JPG 030.JPG Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Koosland Inhabatints Category:Imaginary Creatures Category:Koosland Category:Dee Dee's Imagination Inventions Category:Recurring Characters